The Truth of the Last Name
by Death Evans 88
Summary: Oneshot. What is the truth behind Layle and Serenay's differing last names. What exactly happened with and between them. This takes place between chapters 10 and 11 of SE:New Beginnings.The rise of Madness and Chaos.


**Death Evans 88: Okay I'm back and am working on the new Soul Eater story, but I thought this one shot was necessary because there may be confusion between how Layle and Serenay can be brother and sister and both not have the same last name. SO this will clarify things. This story takes place between the time Serenay appears, and when Ryo is introduced, or chapters ten and eleven. Please enjoy this one shot. I do not own anything Square enix does.**

_The Truth of the Last Name_

_~Layle~_

I sat on the couch in the living room of my apartment, well it was my partner's Alyssa's too. She was cleaning up a mess she had made when she tried for the fifteenth time to make a cake. Each time she messed it up but she was getting better, though cooking was not her strong point. I sighed after I flipped through the channels, seeing once again that nothing was on. I reached back behind me and grabbed the book that I've been reading. I read through a few pages, somewhat listening to the clatter of pans and the slam of the oven door to tell me that Alyssa try to bake a cake, again.

"Hey Layle, there is something I want to ask about." I put my book on my lap, and looked behind me when Alyssa said this. She was leaning on the doorway of the kitchen, with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. I move myself to where I was sitting upright.

"Yeah Lyss, what's up." I said this as I stretched my arms and yawned. She walked over and sat down next to me. She had a strange look on her face as she looked at me. "Lyss, what's wrong, what did you want to ask?" I asked this as I held one of her hands.

"Ummm, I was wondering, why you and Serenay have different last names, even though you guys are brother and sister." She turned her head and tried to hide the embarrassed look on her face as she said this. I almost laughed, but I restrained myself to a chuckle, which refused to subside for a few minutes, which caused Alyssa to look at me with an offended look on her face.

"Woah, sorry Lyss. It's just that Serenay and I have been waiting for someone to ask that question." I raised my hands as I said this to calm her down. She sighed and looked at me. I gulped as I couldn't determined the emotion in them.

"Okay, then why do you two have different last names. But wait till I pull out the cake." She said this and bolted off the couch to the cake. I sighed in relief and, strangely smelled a good fresh baked cake. "Yes! I did it finally. Now I can contribute to Serenay's party." Alyssa came out of the kitchen saying this, looking very pleased with herself. She sat down and hugged me. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Nice Lyss, so do you want to know about my name or not." I said this with a smirk and she nodded her head. I sighed before starting. "In truth, Muchitsujo and Tenshi are not our last names. My real last name is Sotamora, though it has been a while since anyone has called me that." My voice saddened as I thought of why we changed our names.

"So wait in truth your name is Layle Sotamora, and Serenay's is Serenay Sotamora. Okay but why did you change your names?" Alyssa asked this and I sighed. I never have told someone this, because it was painful to me, but Alyssa had to know, she had ever right to know. I sighed again knowing what had to be told.

"It was after our entire village was destroyed by Kaji." I said this in a solemn tone and Alyssa looked surprised, but didn't say a word. "Serenay, Thea, and I went out to take care of some Kishins that were terrorizing our village. I wasn't till afterwards that we realised that they were just decoys so Kaji could destroy the village. By the time we got back to the village it was ashes, and Kaji was standing in the middle smiling." I sighed after I said this, knowing what I couldn't tell her. " I charged Kaji in rage, and got thrown back. At the time Serenay had no control over her Soul Resonance, so we were out matched. Suddenly, Kaji let without killing us. Afterwards we searched the village for survivors, but found none. Kaji spared no one, not even our mother. After we buried everyone, Serenay and I swore that until Kaji had been killed, and anyone like him, we would not use the name Sotamora. So from then till now, I've been called Muchitsujo." I looked at Alyssa as I finished speaking, telling almost everything about that day. She looked sad and concerned.

"So Serenay, Thea, and you have been living with this for three years. All this grief and sadness, and no one has known. What about your father?" Alyssa said this in concern and I sighed. Another topic that I had to tell her about, great.

"I don't know about my dad, he had to leave after Serenay was born. My mother always spoke highly of him and told us he was Lord Death's brother, but she never told us his name. Even Lord Death doesn't know my fathers name." I said this sadly, letting myself go deeper into the sadness in my heart. Alyssa now looked frightened for some reason, probably because I had never looked this sad before. I quickly pulled myself out of it, remembering a promise I made. "But that's all in the past now, and we should be heading over to Kid's after you start and finish decorating the cake." I said this with a smirk on my face and she bolted to the kitchen cursing. I chuckle and sighed, glad that I didn't have to tell her about the one thing she doesn't have to know about. _'You still miss her somewhat right.' _I rolled my eyes as Chaos spoke up, though he wasn't a big part of me back then, he still knew her. _'Yeah, I do. So what.'_ I retorted, causing Chaos to chuckle. _'Wasn't because of her and your mother that you took up my deal and hunted Kaji on your own without a weapon.'_ I nodded mentally to answer Chaos when he said this. _'Yeah, it was. But as I said that's in the past.' _I thought this as Alyssa yelled that we could leave. As I walked out the door Chaos said something. _'That's what you keep telling yourself, but you don't believe it.'_

The next few hours were okay for me. Alyssa was trying to get me to play, but Soul would play at all so that was a no go. Serenay was moody, but that was somewhat normal for her. Thea and Tsubaki were chatting and Black*Star was on the balcony, looking up at the moon.

"Hey Kid, what's up with Black*Star." I asked the young reaper who was my cousin this and he sighed.

"I really don't know, Tsubaki said he's been like this all day. I'm guessing that it has something to do with his past." I nodded when Kid said this and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Serenay, looking shy for once.

"Hey Layle, I haven't had a chance to really talk to you since I got here, so can we talk." Serenay looked down as she said this and I knew something was up.

"Yeah, sure Serenay." I said this and she led me to a room that was empty, which there were a lot of them. She sat on the bed and sighed before she spoke.

"So Layle, how have you been." I smiled as Serenay spoke kindly. I always love seeing this side of her. The side that showed her true emotions. But I also hated it at times.

"I've never been better, though I wouldn't be here if you hadn't gotten that Akuma-kon." I said this with a smirk and Serenay smiled, but then looked saddened by something. "Hey is something wrong Serenay?" She looked away when I asked this and I saw her hand grab a fist full of the covers on the bed.

"Layle, did you ever find him. The bastard who killed mom and everyone else." Her voice was breaking and I saw tears come down her face. I knew she would cry if we ever got to this subject, but until now I didn't know what I would do. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah, Alyssa and I killed him a while ago, along with five, no wait seven others, plus one with your help now." She looked up at me from where she had moved her head, which was on my chest. She looked astonished.

"Really, eight of them are dead." She said this in a hopeful tone. I smiled and nodded. She instantly smiled and gave me a hug. "Layle, I can't believe it, we are already over halfway there." She sounded happy and I was relieved.

"Yup, now we just have to worry about the next four, if we can find them." I said this hoping to keep up her spirits. Luckily it worked.

"Sweet, so I guess if that all I wanted to talk about, so lets get back." She jumped off the bed looking chipper as ever. I laughed to myself as I exited the room, glad that the Serenay I knew and loved was still there.

**Death Evans 88: Okay so how was it. I made this to clarify some things and to put some new spins on it.**

**Layle: Yep and now everyone knows that Serenay actually does have a soft side.**

**Serenay: Layle, I will freaking kill you if you say anything else.**

**Death Evans 88: He doesn't have to and have you forgotten I am the author here.**

**Serenay: Damnit, I hate you at times.**

**Death Evans 88: Oh well your still my creation so say the ending now.**

**Serenay: Fine, Review or your ass is Layles.**

**Death Evans 88: goodnight y'all.**


End file.
